


A Flour Affair

by PropShopHannah



Series: ACoTaR/ACoMaF prompts and asks [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, F/M, Fluff, elriel fluff, flour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: Saw this tumblr post: https://lovelygirl-3.tumblr.com/post/160805642959/hardcore-i-want-this and decided to answer with a fic!





	A Flour Affair

When Azriel walked into the kitchen of his small house, his first instinct was to stop and stare. It was an absolute mess. Flour everywhere. Then he saw Elain, standing on a small stool overlooking the island. Her sleeves were rolled up, her hair pulled back, a kitchen apron tied around her waist. She was covered in flour.

She chuckled, and a puff of white clouded in the air in front of her. 

Azriel burst out laughing. And Elain thought it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard.

She smiled wide. “I was making bread.”

He crossed the kitchen and grabbed a rag. “Was?”

Elain wiped her nose with the back of her arm, smearing more flour across her face. Azriel caught her hand and began wiping the flour off. “I mean, I am making bread, but then the flour bag tipped over and I—” 

Azriel dabbed the rag over her nose and said, “Decided to cover yourself in it?” 

“Stop that,” Elain giggled. She batted his hand away as he made to wipe flour off her cheek. Standing on the stool, she was almost eye level with him.

“Hold still,” he said, coming closer. Elain leaned back, wrinkling her face and laughing as Azriel came at her with the rag. 

She leaned back too far and almost lost her balance, but Azriel steadied her with a hand across her back. He pulled her forward. Her stomach touched his. 

Azriel wasn’t sure he was breathing as he watched her. As she watched him. His eyes dipped to her mouth. She said, “You’re covered in flour now too.”

“No, I’m not—” Elain kissed him. A small, flour covered hand rested on his cheek, and she pulled back only far enough to gauge his reaction. He shuddered. She kissed him again, opening her mouth around his—and he forgot about the rag, about the mess of flour in his kitchen and tightened his hold on her. 

Her arms came around his neck, his hands around her waist, and he opened his mouth for her. Her fingers twined through his hair and he forgot who he was. Forgot everything as her tongue met his, as his breath became hers. As parts of him he’d thought long frozen began to thaw and melt into something molten and wanting. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there kissing. Didn’t know if he’d pulled her into the shadows with him, or if the sun had gone down. All he knew was that he couldn’t remember a time before her, a time before Elain. 

Sometime later she pulled away. Her lips were swollen, and red and something in him growled with satisfaction that it had been him who’d done that to her. “See,” she said. “I told you that you were covered in flour.”


End file.
